


误人子弟

by Mermaid_fish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish
Summary: 风花雪月青狮级长迪米托利x男主贝雷特大型OOC现场，慎入，写的时候还没打游戏，所以会有很多的bug还没排版





	误人子弟

迪米托利能看到自己老师温柔的目光中所表达的对好孩子的表扬，明明都已经是而二十几岁的青年了，却仍旧被那个人当做孩子看待。  
“或许是自己在他眼中还不够成熟吧……”  
金发的青年看着手中的长枪沉默着，坚硬金属制成的长枪上有着战斗所留下的痕迹，隔着手套布料的手指有意无意的摩擦着这些细小的凹陷，像是忆起了什么。  
在他们学生的眼中，自己的老师贝雷特无论什么时候都总是一副波澜不惊的样子，沉默不语却又那么可靠，假若成为了敌人那对他们这些学生而言一定是最棘手的，迪米托利不清楚为什么他的老师会选择自己这边，但他对此却无比庆幸。  
“与你们不同，我拥有了他”这样孩子气的想法每每在看到自己曾经的同僚时都忍不出的浮上脑中，幼稚得丝毫没有一位国王应有的样子。  
五年后的开始，是贝雷特先伸出了手，而到了最后同样是贝雷特先伸出手阻止了迪米托利的回头。

五年，对那位老师而言，或许自己什么都没有改变吧。

孩子逐渐的不再满足大人单方面限制着的给予，无法得到的就想办法，逐渐学会了主动伸出手自己去获得。  
常年战斗的佣兵生活让手下这具身体的肌肉得到了足够的锻炼，没有女孩子一样的柔软却有着莫大的吸引力，明明是男性的躯干却比迪米托利小上一圈，这让迪米托利能刚好像巨龙藏起自己的财宝一样把老师藏在自己的怀里，然后看着那张平时总是没什么表情的脸因为刺激泛红掉眼泪。  
“老师……”  
能轻易握断银枪的手紧紧的按在了男人的腰上，贝雷特第无数次发现自己这个学生除了战斗以外的时候根本学不会控制自己的那身蛮力，腰上的肌肉用疼痛表达着自己的不堪重负，贝雷特丝毫不怀疑在一切结束后，那片皮肤肯定又要留下大片深色的手印。  
让人又酸又疼。  
“老师……”  
明明都已经是一国的王，此时此刻却像个还在学校跟老师撒娇的孩子一样用那因为情欲而低了不少的声音一次又一次的呼唤着。  
贝雷特觉得自己的后背也开始泛疼。  
“迪米……轻……轻点……”难得示弱的声音从贝雷特嘴里发出，显然的忍到了一个节点后忍不下去才说了出来，金发的青年听到后动作可见的停顿了一下，随后贝雷特的嘴巴被青年所攻下，唇与舌都被轻易的夺走了控制权，平时握剑的双手此时只能徒劳的抓紧了青年身上的毛绒披风。  
黑色的布料被强硬的撕扯拉开，并没有处于战争让这位老师并没有穿着任何的金属护件，衣物损坏的速度之快甚至让贝雷特来不及可惜自己刚做好不久的衣服。  
带着侵略气息吻几乎夺走了贝雷特的呼吸，缺氧让大脑越发难以思考，思绪像是被猫玩过的毛线球一样理不清，只觉得空气越发的闷热，热得让人发软。  
等相连的唇舌终于分开的时候，热度使汗液把那浅色的发丝贴粘在了教师的脸上，泛红的眼角含着眼泪模糊了平日的棱角，就连那浅色的嘴唇也被逼出了血色。  
“老师……”挪到了大腿上的双手紧得让人发疼，贝雷特甚至有些担心自己会不会像那些被握断银枪一样折在这个青年手中，但最终他还是没有制止青年。  
“不要、撒娇啊……”明明早就已经，不是个孩子了啊……  
“老师……”  
手指撑开了入口，把融化的液膏送入了体内，属于别人的身体部分以不容反抗的力度入侵到了最柔软的内部，始终无法适应的异物感让贝雷特紧张的抓紧了指间属于披风的绒毛，甚至下意识压抑住了呼吸的力度。  
“老师……”  
青年依然不断的在男人的耳边呢喃着，像是孩子抱紧了自己唯一心爱的玩具不愿意放手一般，执着的让人害怕。  
“唔……轻点……”  
手指粗鲁学不会技巧的借着融化的液膏摩擦着壁肉，有点疼却也让贝雷特觉得头皮发麻，有着厚茧的指节让贝雷特并不算好受，但他终究没有阻止自己的学生。  
像是学不会耐心等待似的，迪米托利很快有往那柔软的入口送入了两根手指，他不是不能感觉到自己的老师连嘴唇都是颤抖的，但一种始终无法被满足的感觉不断催促着他加快自己的动作，逐渐得，他听到了自己老师细微的啜泣声。  
“老师……”如同大猫一样的青年凑近了自己老师的脸侧，只剩一只眼睛能视物的迪米托利此时此刻却意外的看清楚了自己老师的表情。  
不再是冷冰冰没有温度的表情，浅浅的一层薄红终于让这个人看上去像是个人类。  
“老师……”  
手指已经尽可能的搅软了穴口，早就融化成液体的软膏被抹得臀肉上也到处都是，而老师一直没能得到照顾性器也早早的硬了起来慢慢溢出这液体。  
五年前没能来得及说出口的话五年后迪米托利也依然没抓住机会说出口，两人的关系像是一开始就默认的一般不知道从什么时候就开始了，过于亲密的肉体接触用朋友根本不能解释。  
一切都似乎什么也没说却又似乎什么都已经说破了。  
属于另一个人的性器顶在贝雷特的大腿上散发的逼人的热度，贝雷特甚至觉得那块皮肤一定已经被烫的发红，而他终究什么也没有说，就连自己学生蹭上来的唇与舌也主动张开嘴放了进来。  
依然学不会控制力度的双手抓开了臀肉露出了无法设防的入口，粗硬的性器顶住了那紧张的张合着的穴，随后缓慢却不容拒绝的没入了进去。  
疼……  
无论多少次，贝雷特都觉得自己这个学生无论是力度还是尺寸都太过了，无数次想让对方拔出去却始终没有说出来，也说不出来，迪米托利每次都似乎知道自己老师在这个时候想说什么一样，总是用几乎让人窒息的吻堵住所有可能被说出来的话。  
也不管那句话到底是指舒服还是指难受。  
等到那甚至有点作弊性器终于没入到了根部的时候贝雷特即使被放开了嘴巴也依然什么都说不出来，像是光是维持呼吸就用掉了他全部的气力。  
放开了腰部的右手拨开了了黏在老师脸颊上的发丝，迪米托利并不意外的发现自己老师此时连眼神都有点失焦，维持着插入的动作，青年没有马上的动作起来，他用手抬高了贝雷特的下巴像是好让他呼吸到更多的空气，而这种办法显然是奏效了。  
等贝雷特终于能断断续续的说出“不及格”的时候，迪米托利知道他的老师已经恢复了部分。  
而这也就意味着他可以动了。

腰和后背的肌肉不断的发出着疼痛的抗议，贝雷特觉得自己快要感觉不到自己的双腿，再怎么柔韧的身体也无法经受住那破格的力度，每次被用力顶入的时候贝雷特都有种心脏也要被顶出来的错觉。  
这当然是错觉，迪米托利清楚的知道无论自己再如何认真的去听他也无法听到属于老师的心跳，就如同这个人的心脏是石头做的。  
“呜……疼……啊、啊……”  
生理眼泪根本不受控制的从眼角流下，平日里根本无缘听到的呜咽声不断的从老师的喉咙内传出，而他的学生却像是不知道节制是什么一样，依然一下下用力的把自己的性器送入老师的身体里。  
“老师……老师……”  
如同撒娇一样的呼唤在贝雷特的耳边就没有停止过，这点上迪米托利就像是不服管的小孩子一样，自顾自的执着着这一行为。  
从腰往下的骨头都像是脱离了身体的控制一样，不断发出着过载的信号却无法得到任何的缓和，如果有人说贝雷特会死在着他也可能会毫不犹豫的相信。  
伴随着过载的疼痛还有的就是那不堪承受的快感。  
明明是很疼的，但是大脑却依旧接收到来自体内腺体被刺激所产生出来的强烈快感，明明觉得脊椎都要碎了却依旧又着电流一样的酥麻。  
每一处被抓握过的皮肤都毫无意外的留下一块块深色的指痕，像是虐待一样的痕迹越发多的被刻印在那白皙的皮肤上。  
“迪米……疼……”  
“老师……我那时候真的以为……我看到的是你来接我的灵魂……”  
那一刻的心情迪米觉得自己估计永远无法忘记，而只有贝雷特在自己伸手便可触碰到的范围内时他或许才会感到一丝安心。  
“别、撒娇……”  
王脆弱的那一面在那五年间像是全部被他自己全部的抹掉了一样，仅剩最后一点能在面对自己老师的时候表露出来。  
在这个人面前，或许他永远都还是在那学院内的学习的孩子吧。

连缩紧脚趾的力气贝雷特都已经提不起来，但是那有着一头耀眼金发的学生却似乎有着用不完的精力一样根本没有一点要停下来的迹象。  
喉咙早就已经哭得只能发出模糊沙哑的声音，甚至连情绪都表达不清楚，头脑被情欲煮得发晕，浑浑噩噩的拉不出一丝清明。  
“老师……”  
耳边还是属于学生那像是永远不会停下的呼唤声，一声又一声的提醒着贝雷特现在与他发生关系的人的身份。  
“或许只要那份不安还未能彻底消失，这个声音都不会停下吧。”  
贝雷特在意识彻底消失之前最后想到。


End file.
